Confused
by M. L. Chi
Summary: Rin ran away because her lord did not want her anymore. Now she looks like a boy. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

(Don't own Inuyasha)

Rin sighed; she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. Her hand brushed against the hilt of one of her two swords. For a moment she had forgotten that she was pretending to be a boy so that no one could find her. She didn't want to return and be reminded that Sesshomaru didn't care.

She heard a squeal and stiffened. Rin looked up to see a familiar inu-daiyoukai walking past. '_Why is he here?_' She closed her mouth after realizing it was open. Her hand gripped the hilt of one of her swords.

He glanced in her direction, noting that she looked similar to Rin but was the wrong gender. He walked past her and noticed that she smelled of many people but there was no blood on her hands. He could not judge her though because he had not killed since Rin had disappeared.

When he passed she settled. She was still uneasy though. Why was he here? That didn't though because she noticed a group of men she had seen before, ones that were after her. She quickly stood and ran in the same direction Sesshomaru had gone.

She ran into something that felt like a tree. She ended up on her rear end. Looking up he noticed the shock in Sesshomaru's eyes. His mouth made a little oh and she realized that her cover was blown.

"Rin?" She flinched. This was not supposed to happen. She sighed and nodded her head. She felt his hand tighten around her neck, pulling her into the air so they were at the same level.

"Why did you run?" He said trying to remain emotionless, sadly he failed. Her hands were trying to pry his away from her neck. She couldn't breathe. Realizing the problem he let go and for the second time, ended up on her rear end.

"Because the great Sesshomaru-sama did not care," she replied bitterly. He looked at her questioningly. She sighed. "I heard you talking with Kaede. You said you probably weren't going to give me the choice whether or not I wanted to travel with you."

"I meant I wasn't going to let you go," he clarified. Her eyes went as wide as saucers. She was wrong? No wonder he was pissed. "Go find a kimono and change. You are a women, dress like one."

A/N: This is my update instead of a new prompt. My guinea pig who was acting like it was dying. No eating or drinking for three days just and it just ate and drank. Ling is happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own.

He stood, looking down upon the village at the bottom of the hill. He was searching for her, the girl that had wounded his pride. She had run away and was now in hiding. He had been searching for years and would not go back.

Taking the first steps toward human village were always the hardest. What if she had moved on? What if she had died? What if she hated him? Those were always the questions his mind asked him.

He walked down a path toward the village and a male with two swords at his hip caught his attention. The man looked like an older, male version of Rin. The male Rin peaked out of one of his eyes, looking at him.

Sesshomaru walked by him. He almost stopped and ripped the male Rin's head off. He felt the eyes of the imposter on his back. It made him uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru had walked past the village and was now in the surrounding forest when he felt a woman rub into him. He spun on his heel to see the male Rin sitting on his rear end, looking like he had fallen down. Realization hit him fast.

"Rin?" She flinched then nodded. His hand gripped her neck and pulled her up so he could look in her eyes. "Why did you run?"

Her hands clawed at his. He released her and she ended up on her rear end, again. "Because the great Sesshomaru-sama did not care." He could hear the bitterness in her voice. He raised one of his eyebrows and looked her questioningly. Rin sighed in reply. "I heard you talking with Kaede. You said you probably weren't going to give me the choice whether or not I wanted to travel with you."

"I meant I meant I wasn't going to let you go," he clarified. Her eyes went as wide as saucers and he smirked. "Go find a kimono and change. You are a women, dress like one."

A/N: Sesshomaru's POV. I intend to update on FF once a day. It may or may not be my drabble/one-shot collection. And my guinea pig is still fine.


End file.
